Nowy początek
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = W szkole Słodki Amoris pojawia się nowa dziewczyna imieniem Joy. Dziewczyna podróżowała z mamą i bratem z miasta do miasta, mając nadzieję na znalezienie swojego miejsca na ziemii. Czy w nowej szkole Joy znajdzie coś, co zatrzyma jej rodzinę w mieście? = Opowiadanie = Wiele osób boi się nowych szkół...ale nie ja. W ciągu tego roku zmieniłam szkołę co najmniej sześć czy siedem razy, a wszystko przez moją mamę. Mama pracuję jako przedstawiciel handlowy, no a tata... nie wiem kim jest. Mama mówiła, że zostawił ją zanim się urodziłam. Jeśli mam być szczera, to w ogóle nie obchodzi mnie gdzie on teraz jest.Jest jeszcze mój starszy brat Wiktor, ale go nigdy nie ma w domu.Woli pałętać się po klubach i bajerować dziewczyny. A więc może powiem coś o sobie. No więc mam na imię Joy i mam 16 lat. Nie uważam się za ładną. Moje sięgające talii włosy są koloru złotego blondu z błękitnymi końcówkami, oczy mam brązowe, skórę mam dosyć jasną, i jestem dość niska. Preferuję styl boho. Moje zainteresowania? Uwielbiam pisać, szczególnie wiersze i piosenki, chociaż nie za bardzo lubię śpiewać. Wracając do tematyki szkoły, mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że nie wiem czego się spodziewać po liceum ,,Słodki Amoris. Dzisiaj jest mój pierwszy dzień. Znając życie nie zostanę tu długo, najwyżej miesiąc. Kiedy stanęłam przed gmachem szkoły, rozważając za i przeciw wejścia do środka, ogarnęło mnie poczucie stresu, wręcz paniki. ,,No dobra Joy, weź się w garść dziewczyno. Już nie raz to przerabiałaś" Otworzyłam drzwi wejściowe i weszłam do środka. ,,ŁAAŁ." Szkoła ta była stanowczo większa od dwóch ostatnich. Zrobiłam dwa kroki do przodu, po czym odwróciłam się, w celu zamknięcia drzwi. - Panno Merser! - zza moich pleców dobiegał strasznie piskliwy krzyk. Odwróciłam się żeby zobaczyć kto mnie woła. W moją stronę zmierzała jakaś kobieta, a ze względu na to, że nikt z tej szkoły mnie raczej jeszcze nie zna, stwierdziłam, że to musi być dyrektorka. Kiedy już wreszcie do mnie dotarła zdałam sobie sprawę, że teraz już raczej się nie wycofam. Kobieta przetarła okulary, poprawiła żakiet, spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Dzień dobry panno Merser. Witaj w naszym liceum, mam nadzieję, że będziesz się tutaj dobrze czuła. Ze względu na to, iż twoja mama dostarczyła wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty to chciałabym, abyś już dziś zaczęła uczęszczać na zajęcia, tak jak twój brat. Zrobiłam się blada jak ściana. ,,Wiktor i ja?! W tej samej szkole?! Za co!!" Postanowiłam jednak, że skoro ON poszedł dzisiaj dobrowolnie na lekcje, to ja nie mam zamiaru być od niego gorsza. - Dobrze, nie ma problemu. Uśmiech dyrektorki zrobił się jeszcze szerszy. - Doskonale! A teraz prosiłabym, abyś udała się do pokoju gospodarczego po pozostałe instrukcje. To będą ostatnie drzwi po lewej. - Powiedziała, po czym oddaliła się tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Ruszyłam korytarzem zgodnie ze wskazówkami dyrektorki. Gdy dotarłam do końca korytarza, po lewej moim oczom ukazały się białe drzwi, na których wisiała tabliczka z napisem ,,Pokój Gospodarczy" ,,Okej, raz kozie śmierć" Zapukałam lekko do drzwi. -,,Proszę" - Odpowiedział ktoś z drugiej strony. Pchnęłam drzwi i weszłam do środka. W pokoju nie licząc mnie była tylko jedna osoba. Poza tym? Tona starych krzeseł, kartonów, szafek na dokumenty i wielki stół. Spojrzałam na postać stojącą przy jednej z szafek. Z postury widać było, że jest to chłopak o włosach koloru błąd. - yyy...Przepraszam, czy można?- Powiedziałam, lekko poddenerwowana. Chłopak odwrócił się w moją stronę i oboje zaniemówiliśmy. Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie tak dobre kilka minut zanim zdałam sobię sprawę co właściwie robię. Nie wiem co mi się stało, ale jestem pewna, że ma to związek z jego oczami, tymi pięknymi, złocistymi oczami... O cholera! O czym ja myślę! - Cześć, jestem Joy, ta nowa. - Powiedziałam. Poczułam, że się rumienię. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, również cały czerwony na twarzy. - Miło mi cię poznać, ja jestem Nataniel.- Odparł, podając mi dłoń. Uścisnęłam ją lekko. - Nie chciałabym przeszkadzać, ale dyrektorka prosiła, abym tu przyszła w sprawach organizacyjnych. - Nie ma problemu , zaraz ci wszystko dam.- Powiedział Nataniel, i ciągle czerwony na twarzy odwrócił się w stronę jednej z szafek i zaczął w niej szperać. - A więc Joy...Czemu się do nas przeniosłaś? Przecież już Marzec i zaraz są wakacje. Nie wolałabyś zostać w swojej starej szkole i przenieść się do nas po wakacjach? - Powiedział. - Raczej to nie jest wykonalne.- Powiedziałam, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swoich butów. Nataniel przerwał szperanie w szafce i odwrócił się w moją stronę. - A niby czemu? - Spytał. W jego głosie słychać było ciekawość. Westchnęłam ciężko. - Bo moja ostatnia szkoła znajduje się w Bostonie. Tak to jest jak się ma rodziców z ruchomą pracą. Nataniel przyglądał mi się jeszcze chwilę, po czym wrócił do wertowania szafek. Po jakiś 15 minutach w końcu skończył poszukiwania. - Tutaj masz wszystko co potrzebne: plan lekcji, kod do szafki, mini mapkę szkoły itp. Mam nadzieję, że masz książki potrzebne na zajęcia? - Tia, pewnie.- Powiedziałam. - No cóż, to do zobaczenia na lekcjach. Jesteśmy w tej samej klasie, więc na pewno nie będziesz tam sama wśród obcych. Jak chcesz, to mógłbym z tobą usiąść. Poczułam, że się uśmiecham. Spojrzałam na swój plan. - Historia, Polski, Biologia, Informatyka... Nie tak źle, tylko cztery lekcje. - Powiedziałam, szczerząc zęby w tandetnym uśmieszku. - Racja, mogło być o wiele gorzej. A teraz chodź, bo spóźnimy się na lekcję.- Powiedział Nataniel. Pobiegliśmy szybko na Historię. Podczas lekcji zauwarzyłam, że przez bite 45 minut wpatrywał się we mnie jakiś chłopak w skórzanej kurtce i czerwonych włosach, lecz starałam się unikać jego spojrzenia. Pozostałe lekcje zleciały dość szybko, aż w końcu dobiegł ich koniec. Kiedy wychodziłam ze szkoły na dziedziniec rozwiązała mi się sznurówka. Przykucnełam, aby zawiązać but, gdy poczułam na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Kiedy obejrzałam się za siebie zobaczyłam tego samego chłopaka, który znowu spoglądał w moją stronę. - Joy, poczekaj! - Krzyknął ktoś za mną. Kiedy spojrzałam w stronę głosu ujrzałam Nataniela idącego w moją stronę. - Nataniel, nie powinieneś iść przypadkiem do domu?- Powiedziałam, starając się udawać obojętność. Nataniel podrapał się po głowie. Był czerwony jak burak. - Bo ja tak się zastanawiałem, czy mógłbym cię odprowadzić? Bo mam akurat po drodze... Oczywiście ja się nie narzucam!- Powiedział nerwowo. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. - No, dobrze.- Powiedziałam, Czułam, że jestem czerwoniusia jak wiśnia!! Całą drogę powrotną rozmawialiśmy o książkach, zainteresowaniach i innych uczniach z naszej klasy, śmiejąc się przy tym na całego. Kiedy to już pożegnałem się z Natanielem i wróciłam do domu, mamy i Wiktora tradycyjnie nie było w domu. Resztę dnia spędziłam słuchając muzyki z iPoda i grając w Assassin's creed III. Kiedy to juź położyłam się spać była już 22:30. ,,Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy w tym mieście dłużej niż miesiąc...o wiele dłużej" "Stoję na środku pokoju. Wkoło mnie płomienie i krzyki, wręcz wrzaski. Spoglądam w dół. Stoję w wielkiej kałuży krwi, a obok mnie leży kobieta. Ktoś zakrywa mi oczy i zatyka usta. Szarpie się, próbuję krzyczeć, ale nie mogę. Słyszę głos mężczyzny wołający moje imię, i płacz dziecka. Nagle zapada ciemność." Obudziłam się krzycząc. Rozglądając się po pokoju stwierdzam, że to był tylko koszmar. Od kilku miesięcy w kółko i w kółko to samo, właściwie w ogóle nic innego mi się nie śni. Spoglądając na budzik z przerażeniem stwierdzam, że za 20 minut mam lekcje. W pędzie ubieram się, myje zęby, chwytam torbę, dwa ciastka, wybiegam z domu, 10 minut i jestem w szkole. Docieram idealnie w chwili, gdy nauczyciel otwiera klasę. Rozglądam się chwilę, po czym siadam w środkowym rzędzie w czwartej ławce. Obok mnie siada jakiś chłopak. Spoglądając na niego wpadłam w panikę. Chłopaka siedzący obok to ten sam gostek, co wczoraj na każdej lekcji wlepiał we mnie swoje gały. Spoglądam w przeciwną stronę i widzę Nataniela. Patrzy na mnie i uśmiecha się do mnie. Macham do niego, rumieniąc się przy tym. Nataniel również mi macha. Widać, że także się rumieni. - Nowa dziewczyna gospodarzyka?- Pyta chłopak siedzący obok. Spoglądam w jego stronę. - Nie... Raczej nie. - Odpowiadam. Po raz ostatni spoglądam na Nataniela. - Aha...Kastiel jestem. - mówi, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę. Podaje mu swoją. - A ja Joy - odpowiadam - Too... Skąd jesteś? - Właściwie to z okolicy,ale podróżowaliśmy dużo. - Mówię. Uśmiecha się. - Aha, fajnie. - Odpowiada.Resztę lekcji rozmawialiśmy, aż w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Wychodzę na przerwę, kiedy ktoś mnie łapie za rękę. Odwracam się i widzę Nataniela. Ma markotną minę. - Lepiej się z nim nie zadawaj. - Mówi. Wyrywam mu się. - Nie będziesz mi mówić, z kim rozmawiać. - Mówię, po czym kieruje się do wyjścia. Kiedy wyszłam na dziedziniec skierowałam się do szklarni. Przy płocie zauważyłam chłopaka. Wyglądał na dość zajętego. Podeszłam do niego. - Cześć, jestem Joy. - Mówię. Odwrócił się do mnie. Na jego twarzy zagościł rumieniec. - C-Cześć...AŁA!!- Kiedy wstał, uderzył głową w gałąź krzewu bzu,złapał się za głowę, cofając się przy tym. Za nim leżała sterta narzędzi, doniczek i szklane butelki. - UWAŻAJ!! - zawołałam. Ale było już za późno. Wsadził nogę do wiadra, stracił równowagę i wylądował w krzakach z wiadrem na głowie. Był cały mokry, prawdopodobnie przez to, że w wiadrze była woda. Podbiegam do niego i padam na kolana. - Nic ci nie jest?! Jesteś cały?! - Pytam. Zdejmuję mu z głowy wiadro, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie. Wstaje i podaję mu rękę aby mu pomóc. Chwyta mnie za rękę, wstaje. Jest czerwoniusi jak burak! - Nic mi nie jest, Tak tylko... Wypadek przy pracy. - Odpowiada. Po chwili łapie się za nogę. Krzyczy z bólu. Łapie go za rękę. Patrzy na mnie. - Zabiorę cię do pielęgniarki. To nie wygląda dobrze. - No...No dobrze. - Odpowiada. Opiera się o moje ramię. Wchodzimy na schody, idziemy korytarzem, i kolejne schody. Nagle chłopak zaczął tracić równowagę. Chciałam go złapać, ale przez to sama straciłam równowagę. Zlecieliśmy oboje ze schodów. Wylądowałam na podłodze, a on na mnie, ale nie to sprawiło, że poczułam się nieswojo. Kiedy zleciał na mnie, jego usta dotknęły moich. ŁAŁ! Nigdy nie spodziewałabym się, że ktoś pocałuję mnie już drugiego dnia szkoły! Nawet przypadkowo! I na dodatek nie znam jeszcze jego imienia! Supcio po prostu!! Kiedy się od siebie odkleiliśmy, uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko. - Skoro tak się sprawy potoczyły...Jestem Jade. - Powiedział. Poczułam, że się uśmiecham. Kiedy Jade zlazł ze mnie, pomógł mi wstać. Poczułam cholerny ból. Nie mogłam ruszać prawą ręką. Jade spojrzał na mnie. - Teraz to już na serio musimy iść do pielęgniarki. - Powiedział. Kiedy już znaleźliśmy się u pielęgniarki najpierw spojrzała na moją rękę, potem zajęła się Jadem. Okazało się, że w moim przypadku to złamanie, natomiast Jade ma tylko rozciętą skórę na nodze. Pielęgniarka spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. - Można wiedzieć jak się tak załatwiliście? - Ja spadłam ze schodów. - Powiedziałam. Teraz oczy pielęgniarki zajęły się Jadem. - Wypadek przy pracy. - Powiedział. - W takim razie zmień pracę kolego. Muszę zadzwonić po waszych rodziców. Po jakiś 15 minutach w gabinecie zjawiła się moja mama. - Joy!!! Dziecko nic ci nie jest? Nie no raczej coś ci jest, skoro jesteś u pielęgniarki. To co ci jest? - Złamałam rękę. Zleciałam ze schodów. - Powiedziałam. Mama przytuliła mnie. - AŁA! Mamo! Uważaj na rękę. - Krzyknęłam. Mama szybko mnie puściła. W tej samej chwili do gabinetu weszła kobieta w brązowej sukience i w zielonych szpilkach. - Jade!! Synku, nic ci nie jest? Jade wyrwał się z jej objęć. - Mamo! Nie mam już pięciu lat! To tylko wypadek przy pracy. Kobieta odsunęła się od syna, spojrzała na moją mamę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Stephanie Merser? To ja, Amelia. - Powiedziała kobieta do mamy. Mama uśmiechnęła się równie szeroko. - Amelia Stewart? Kochana całe sto lat cię nie widziałam! - Powiedziała, po czym przytuliła jego mamę. Ja i Jade zrobiliśmy pytające miny. - A może po tym jak pojadę z Joy do szpitala po ten gips, to wpadniesz z swoim synem do nas na kawę czy herbatę? - Świetny pomysł! - Tak jak powiedziały, tak zrobiły. Wszyscy razem pojechaliśmy do szpitala po gips, a potem pojechaliśmy do nas na "pogaduchy". W sumie to dobrze, bo dzięki temu Jade i ja mogliśmy trochę pogadać i się lepiej poznać. Okazało się, że tak samo jak ja, uwielbia rośliny. Minęło kilka godzin. - Jade, idziemy! - Zawołała pani Stewart. Wyszliśmy z mojego pokoju i ruszyliśmy na korytarz. Kiedy już wychodzili Jade cofnął się, złapał mnie za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałowł przy naszych OBU matkach. Kiedy mnie puścił, uśmiechnął się lekko. - Do zobaczenia w szkole. - Powiedział, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. Spojrzałam na mamę. Uśmiechała się do mnie szeroko, ale i podejrzliwie. - Co to było? - Nie mam pojęcia. - Powiedziałam, po czym odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam korytarzem do swojego pokoju. Kiedy już zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, usiadłam na łóżku, uśmiechnęłam się i zaczęłam piszczeć ze szczęścia. Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi. To był Wiktor. Wiktor jak to Wiktor tradycyjnie miał na sobie czarne skarpetki i różowe bokserki w białe króliczki. - Hej sis pliska bądź cicho.Sen jest bardzo ważny dla urody.- Powiedział, poprawiając przy tym włosy. - Okej. - Powiedziałam. Wiktor chciał zamknąć drzwi, ale przeszkodziłam mu w tym. - Hej Wiktor. - Zawołałam. Odwrócił się w moją stronę i spojrzał na mnie pytająco. - Załóż spodnie. - Powiedziałam. Wiktor spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby próbował mnie zabić wzrokiem, po czym zamknął drzwi i poszedł spać. Minął już tydzień, a z racji tego, że nigdzie nie zostajemy dłużej niż miesiąc, Powinnam zacząć się pakować. W końcu zostały mi tylko trzy tygodnie. Od ostatniej wpadki z Jadem, staram się go unikać, z resztą tak samo jak Nataniela. Ale są też plusy. Poznałam cztery naprawdę fajne dziewczyny: Rozalię, Violettę, Iris i Kim, co jest jednym plusem. Drugim plusem jest fakt, że chyba znalazłam bratnią duszę. Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale nikt tak dobrze mnie nie rozumie, jak Kastiel. Mogę mu powiedzieć o wszystkim, bez obawy, że mnie wyśmieje... ,,Pobudka Joy!! Nie czas na myślenie o takich rzeczach. Nie jesteś w domu, tylko w szkole!! -Joy, Joy... JOY!! - dopiero po paru minutach dotarło do mnie, że od jakiegoś czasu Kastiel nieudolnie próbuję ściągnąć mnie na ziemię. - HALO! ZIEMIA DO JOY!! - Wołał, machając mi ręką przed twarzą. Ocknęliśmy się i spojrzałam na Niego. - C-CooCo?, mówiłeś coś? - Spytałam. Kiedy zrobił kwaśną minę zrozumiałam, że starał się powiedzieć mi coś, a ja go zwyczajnie olałam. - Tak! Mówiłem ci o moim zespole, narzekałem na rodziców... Aha, i narzekałem na twojego rycerza w srebrnej zbroi, co ma swój żałosny notesik zamiast miecza, a zamiast przyjechać po ciebie na koniu wybrałby kota. - Powiedział tym swoim irytującym tonem. - Przestań tak o nim mówić!! Co on ci takiego zrobił?! - Krzyknęłam. Kastiel rozejrzał się dookoła. - Jest coś, czego o nim nie wiesz.- Powiedział,zaciskając pięść. W jego głosie słychać było żal. Złapałam go za rękę, spojrzałam na niego i uśmiechnęłam się leciutko. - Powiesz mi? Kastiel spojrzał na mnie, przytaknął i opowiedział mi historię o tym, jak zobaczył Nataniela przystawiającego się do jego ówczesnej dziewczyny, Debry. Byłam w szoku. Z jednej strony wierzyłam w każde słowo, a z drugiej... Nie mogłam znieść myśli, że Nat mógł zrobić coś tak potwornego. Jedno było pewne... Było mi żal Kastiela, musiało to być dla niego bardzo bolesne przeżycie. Z dalszego ciągu wydarzeń okazało się, że ów dziewczyna zerwała z nim tego samego dnia. - Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego tak źle myślisz o Natanielu. - Wiesz, Joy... To dziwne, ale jeszcze z nikim nie byłem tak szczery.- Powiedział, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Zrobiło się dość niezręcznie. Chcąc uniknąć dalszej rozmowy z Kastielem wstałam z ławki, podniosłam swoją torbę i bez zastanowienia weszłam do szkoły. Na korytarzu usłyszałam szloch. Rozejrzałam się, ale nikogo nie zauważyłam. Ruszyłam przed siebie, szukając źródła dźwięku. Po jakimś czasie udało mi się go zlokalizować. Był to dość niski chłopak w zielono-czerwonym swetrze, czerwonych trampkach i dżinsowych spodniach. Na nosie miał wielkie okulary a włosy miał ścięte na grzyba. Podeszłam do niego. - Hej, wszystko dobrze?- Spytałam. Spojrzał na mnie ze łzami w oczach. - T-tak... Powiedz, czemu wy dziewczyny jesteście takie skomplikowane? - Nie wiem. Tak jakoś...A czemu pytasz? - Chłopak spojrzał gdzieś za siebie. Zrobiłam to samo i zamurowało mnie. Najwidoczniej obiektem westchnień tego chłopaka była, chodź ciężko przy tym nie zwymiotować, nasza droga Amber ( BŁEE!!!). - ONA ci się podoba?!- Spytałam go aby się upewnić. - T-Tak, a co... Coś z nią nie tak? - Mam być szczera? - Tak, proszę. - Powiedzał. ,,Jak tu delikatnie powiedzieć prawdę". - To krowa. Wstrętna krowa. -Nigdy w to nie uwierzę.- Powiedzał chłopak. - Próbowałeś zagadać?- Spytałam. Pokiwał twierdząco głową. - A ile razy dała ci kosza? - Chłopak zaczął liczyć na palcach... - Dwanaście.- Powiedział. Muszę przyznać, że z trudem powstrzymałam śmiech. - I dalej próbujesz? - No pewnie.- Powiedział. W jego głosie słychać było dumę. - No to idź. Może ci się uda. - Chłopak poleciał w stronę Amber. Z daleka było słychać jej szydercze zaczepki i komentarze. Po chwili Amber poszła sobie ryjąc się na całego. Podeszłam do niego. Wyglądał na smutnego. - Mówiłam że to krowa. - I miałaś rację. - Joy jestem. - Powiedziałam, podając mu rękę. Uścisnął ją. - Kentin, ale mów mi Ken. - Powiedział, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Po tym incydencie ja i Ken zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, do czasu aż jego tata zabrał go do szkoły wojskowej. Muszę przyznać, że za nikim nigdy tak nie tęskniłam. Mijały dni. Kiedy nadszedł dzień, w którym mija miesiąc, nie chciałam wracać do domu. Wiedziałam, że jeśli tam wrócę, to już nigdy nie zobaczę nikogo ze szkoły. No ale niestety, kiedyś muszę wrócić. Kiedy wychodziłam ze szkoły zaczepiła mnie Rozalia. Zaproponowała mi pójście na kawę. Z radością się zgodziłam. Kiedy to tak szłyśmy sobie parkiem wpadł na mnie jakiś mężczyzna, wylewając kawę na siebie i na mnie. - Dziecko uważaj jak łazisz. Ten garnitur był strasznie dro... Evie? Co ty tutaj robisz?- Powiedział wyraźnie zaskoczony. - Przepraszam pana ale musiał mnie pan z kimś pomylić. Nie jestem Evie. Mam na imię Joy. Powiedziałam, po czym chwyciłam Rozalię za rękę i pociągnęłaby przed siebie. cz.4 - Znasz tego faceta?- Spytała Roza, najwyraźniej zaintrygowana tą sytuacją. -Nie, nie znam.- Powiedziałam, nie za bardzo przejmując się tą sytuacją.Roza nie dała jednak za wygraną. - No bo on chyba skąś cię zna, no i wiesz mnie by to ciekawiło no bo to dziwne że... -ROZA! Daj już spokój. Facet po prostu mnie z kimśz kimś pomylił i tyle w temacie.- Powiedziałam, cholernie znudzona tym tematem. Przez resztę drogi nie gadałyśmy ze sobą. Tą głupią ciszę przerwała Rozalia. - Słuchaj, Joy może gdzieś usiądziemy co? Trochę długo już idziemy, a ja muszę na stronę.- Oznajmiła błagalnym tonem. Spojrzałam na nią z uśmiechem. - tak, to dobry pomysł, może tam?- Spytałam, wskazując kafejkę po drugiej stronie ulicy. Roza kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Kiedy już zajęłyśmy stolik przy barze, Roza szybko pognała na stronę, a ja zajęłam się przeglądaniem karty. - Joy!!!! Chodź no tu!!- Usłyszałam głośne wrzaski Rozalii, dobiegające z kibla. Odłożyłam kartę i poszłam w stronę toalety. Kiedy już miałam nacisnąć klamkę od drzwi prowadzących do toalety, ktoś z drugiej strony wyręczył mnie, zderzając się ze mną przy okazji.Obydwie wylądowałyśmy na podłodze. -EJ!! Uważaj jak chodzisz!- Krzyknęła dziewczyna.Złapałam się za głowę. -JA?! To TY na mnie wpadłaś!!- Krzyknęłam do niej. Spojrzałam na nią... I zamarłam. Albo mam jakieś przewidzenia, albo ta dziweczyna wyglądała zupełnie jak JA. Spojrzałam pytająco na stojącą w drzwiach Rozalię. - Dobra,to jest na serio dziwne.-Powiedziała dziewczyna. Wstrała na równe nogi i podała mi rękę z zamiarem pomocy. Skorzystałam z niej. -Joy- Przedstawiłam się, podając jej dłoń. -Evie-Przedstawiła się dziweczyna. Rozalia wytrzeszczyła swoje oczy. -EVIE??! To z nią pomylił cię ten facet!- Krzyknęła Roza. Evie spojrzała na nas pytająco. -JAki facet?- Spytała. Spojrzałam na Rozę. Wymieniłyśmy porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - Evie, może zadzwonisz po swoją mamę czy tatę?-Spytała Rozalia. -Wiesz co, moja matka nie żyję. Ale mogę zadzwonić po ojca, może on przyjedzie. Pewnie i tak gdzieś się tu kręci.- Powiedziała. Zrobiłam to samo, tyle, że ja zadzwoniłam po mamę. Usiadłyśmy we trójkę przy stoliku i zamówiłyśmy kawę. Ojciec Evie zjawił się kilka minut, po telefonie jego córki, a po jakiś 20 minutach moja matka również zaszczyciła nas swoją obecnością. Kiedy zobaczyli nas obie w tym samym czasie, wyglądali na cholernie zdziwionych. Lecz kiedy spojrzeli na siebie atmosfera stała się strasznie nieprzyjemna. -TY?!! CO TY TU ROBISZ?!!- Krzyczał tata Evie.- Po tym co mi zrobiłaś śmiesz mi się na oczy pokazywać?!! -CO ja tu robię?! Co TY tu robisz?! Nie mieszkasz już w tych swoich pieprzonych Włoszech?!!!- Wydzierała się matka. - A może oboje się zamkniecie i normalnie z nami porozmawiacie!!!???- Krzyknęła Evie. Wszyscy natychmiast ucichli. - Nie będę rozmawiał z tą porywaczką!! Czy twoja córka wie, że jesteś morderczynią?!!!!- Wydzierał się mężczyzna. Spojrzałam pytająco na matkę, potem na niego. -Jak to porywaczką? JAKĄ MORDERCZYNIĄ?!- Spytałam, nie wieżąc w to, co się tu dzieje. Nagle Nagle zwątpiłam, że kobieta siedząca obok mnie jest moją matką. - Dokładnie 18 lat temu byłem z tą kobietą. Pojechaliśmy na wakacje do mojego rodzinnego San Gimmingiano, we Włoszech. Tam poznałem Carmen, matkę Evie. Zakochaliśmy się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia, więc nie mogłem być z twoją matką. Po jakimś czasie zaręczyliśmy się i pobraliśmy.Dwa lata później urodziły nam się dzieci... Dwie piękne dziewczynki...Bliźniaczki. - Mówił. Spojrzałyśmy na siebie z Evie. - Lecz Mtwoja ,,matka'' miała mi to za złe. Tak bardzo, że postanowiła odebrać mi wszystko, co kocham. Przyjechała do San Gimmingiano dokładnie 16 lat temu, 3 października, tak jak dziś. Włamała się do naszego domu, wtargnęła do sypialni dzieci i zabrała jedną z dziewczynek.Evie zauważyła, że jej siostrzyczka gdzieś zniknęła, więc zaczęła płakać. MOja kochana Carmen wstała z łóżka, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Obudził mnie przeraźliwy chuk. Kiedy wiegłem do sypialni dzieci, moja Carmen leżała martwa na podłodze. Kiedy zauważyłem tę kobietę, ona strzeliła mi z pistoletu w kolano i wybiegła z nią. Moją córeczką...moją Joy-Powiedział załamany mężczyzna. Widać było, że ledwo powstrzymuję łzy. - Szukałem jej wszędzie, ale ta flądra przewiozła ją do Stanów i słuch o nich zaginął. Choć widzę, że imię zatrzymałaś?-Powiedział, spoglądając nienawistnie na moją matkę. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. -Tak, imię mi się spodobało.Chociaż muszę przyznać, że szybko się pozbierałeś po śmierci tej szmaty.- Powiedziała kobieta. Więc to prawda. Ten mężczyzna był moim biologicznym ojcem, a Evie moją siostrą. Nie mogłam uwieżyć w to, co usłyszałam. -Evie, chodź. Zbieramy się do domu. Joy... wiem, że nie mogę tego od ciebie oczekiwać, ale czy nie chciałabyś z nami... no wiesz... -Zamieszkać?-Spytałam drżącym głosem. -Tak. Spojrzałam na Rozalię, która po wysłuchaniu całej tej historii poryczała się na maksa. Dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową. -Jasne...t-ta-ttat...-Chciałam powiedzieć do niego tato, ale nadmiar emocji, w tym rozpaczy i goryczy nie pozwalał mi na to. Przytuliłam się do niego, i nie mogąc powstrzymać emocji, rozpłakałam się. Z resztą nie tylko ja. Zarówno on, jak i Rozalia i Evie zrobiły to samo. Odwróciłam się do kobiety, którą przez cały ten czas nazywałam ,,matką''. -Jeszce dziś przyjadę po moje rzeczy. Możesz powiedzieć Wiktorowi co tylko chcesz, nie dbam o to. Nie szukaj mnie, nie zbliżaj się do mnie, nie odzywaj się do mnie i NIE WPIERDALAJ SIĘ W MOJE ŻYCIE!! NIE CHCĘ MIEĆ Z TOBĄ NIC DO CZYNIENIA. DLA MNIE JUŻ NIE ISTNIEJESZ!!!!-Wrzasnęłam do kobiety, po czym razem z Evie moim ojcem i Rozalią wsiedliśmy do taksówki i pojechaliśmy odwieźć Rozę. Jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowałam kobietę, przez którą tak dawno temu posypał się cały mój świat. Obserwowałam ją ,aż do momentu, gdy zniknęła za zakrętem. Nigdy więcej jej nie spotkałam. Podobno wyjechała do Brazylii, porzucając przy tym Wiktora. 3 tygodnie później -Ryan nie pędź tak, bo spowodujesz wypadek!- Wrzeszczała Viola. - Spoko Violcia, nic nam nie będzie-Uspokajał ją Ryan.Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, że jeszcze ze sobą nie zerwali. Są tacy różni. Tak jak ja i Kastiel. Zostaliśmy parą dwa miesiące po tym, jak dowiedziałam się, że mam ojca i siostrę. Zerwaliśmy ze sobą już sześć razy,ale ciągle ze sobą jesteśmy. Czemu? Bo nie ważne ile razy się kłuciliśmy, wyzywaliśmy czy nawet kłuklismy, to było coś co nas łączyło.Nie mogliśmy bez siebie żyć. Siedziałam wtulona w niego i oglądałam widoki za szybą. Nagle usłyszeliśmy straszny pisk, Ryan stracił panowanie nad samochodem, potem bardzo jasne światło i ból, potworny ból. Poczułam dym, ale nie mogłam wydostać się spod przygniatającego mnie fotela. Byłam nieprzytomna. Słyszałam krzyki Ryana, piski Violi i nawoływania Kastiela. Krzyczał coś. -JOY!!!- Krzyczał Kas.Joy... To moje imię? Tak mi się wydaję, nie wiem. Poczyłam, że ktoś wyciąga mnie z wraku auta.Poczułam ciepłe objęcia Kastiela. Przytulał mnie, trzęsąc mną raz po raz. -JOY!!!BŁAGAM CIĘ, NIE RÓB MI TEGO!!PROSZĘ!!RYAN, VIOLA DZWOŃCIE PO KARETKĘ!!!SZYBKO!!-Krzyczał błagalnie. -Proszę cię kochanie!!NIe rób mi tego, nie zostawiaj mnie!! Wszyscy, tylko nie ty!!-Błagał mnie. Niestety na niektóre rzeczy nie mamy wpływu. Chociaż nie wiem, jak bardzo chciałabym zostać, wiem, że nie mogę. Poczułam, jak mije serce pololi spowalnia swoje bicie, a mnie opuszczają wszelkie siłyi ciepło. Zrobiło się strasznie zimno. Więc tak wygląda umieranie? Myślałam, że to bardzo boli. Co prawda rana po wypadku była okropnie bolesna. -Joy,błagam cię...nie możesz...Kocham cię.- Szlochał Kastiel.Usłyszałam w oddali syreny karetki. Wydałam ostatnie tchnienie... i koniec. Joy Merser = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Nowy Początek" by AluuLamuuu? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania